


Let's Get Something Straight, I'm not Either

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, domestic abuse, just cute babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Gerard has been in love with his best friend, who he thinks is straight and in a relationship with a woman. Although Ray has been hiding things about himself, and they all come out in one night
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 17





	Let's Get Something Straight, I'm not Either

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : this fic does have stuff with domestic abuse (hinted / talked about) but not being done in it, I couldn't not write it because I got the idea stuck in my head.

“Gerard...can you come pick me up?” The voice asked through his phone at 2 am. It sounded like the male on the other end of the phone had been crying and running as his voice seemed to be shaking and almost breathless.   
This was the start of Gerard’s morning, or the end of his night depending on how you looked at it at. For him, it felt like the eventful start of his day as he had been woken up by the sound of the ringtone. He made himself sit up in bed and rubbed at his eyes to clear the haze from sleep from them and then slid out of his bed. He grabbed the discarded hoodie he kept throwing haphazardly to the side when he would take it off, tugging it on as he put his phone in the pocket of it. He started out of his bedroom and to his living room to tug on shoes and grab his keys before he went out to go pick up Ray. No matter what he would do anything if it would help Ray because they were best friends, and Gerard couldn’t help holding a crush on him since they had started to be close. Although Ray had been in a committed relationship and was straight so the dark haired male knew he most likely had no chance to be with him. Yet Gerard couldn’t help but love his best friend as strong as he did.   
Once Gerard was in the car he realized that he didn’t for sure know where Ray was at to come pick him up, just as he reached for his phone from inside his pocket, it started to go off with the same ringtone from before although the voice was from the same person, the emotions clinging to it was...different. Now it sounded like he had been crying, which was the same, but also now like he was scared.   
“Gerard...where are you?” Ray asked, his voice shaking worse now that he was crying. “Fuck I forgot to tell you were I am. I’m a couple blocks away from my old-... my apartment.” He corrected himself almost as soon as he said it wrong.  
“I’ll be there before long.”  
“Gee?”  
Fuck his voice sounded so soft and scared, it hit Gerard’s heart hard when he heard it, “yeah sunshine?” He asked, trying to speak softly also.  
“I’m scared…will you stay on the phone with me? I’m scared,” he confessed, his voice dropping to be even softer on the last two words. Ray tugged at one of his curls a little nervous until he heard the other’s voice respond.   
“Yeah I can sunshine, is there anything you want to talk about?” The pale male asked as he drove, he had put his phone on speaker and left it sitting in his lap as he drove so he wouldn’t have to hold it and drive at the same time.  
“No I just want to hear your voice-” The sentence was cut off by a thud that spiked Gerard’s heart rate and anxiety up.   
“Are you okay?!”   
“Yeah, shit, sorry i just dropped something…” Ray hadn’t just dropped something. He tossed his bag down and slid down the wall behind him although he fell a little before he could ease himself to the ground and both of those is what his best friend heard. “Also my phone is really close to dying so it might cut off soon. How close-?” Ray asked before his phone died in the middle of his question. “Goddamn it!” He let out in an exasperated yell before tossing his phone without thinking. Once the male leaned forward to grab it, wincing at the pain in his side as he did, he found out that his screen protector was shattered although thankfully the glass underneath it hadn’t broken yet. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy curls before moving so he was laying with his head on his bag with the few things he managed to grab before he had to duck out and as he did he mangled to hurt his side again. He mumbled a curse under his breath as he slowly reached out and tugged his shirt up to show his rib cage and could see a bruise starting to work its way into showing on his skin. He knew it would be worse the next few days or even when he woke up so he vowed to take some painkillers when he got to Gerard’s house.   
Speaking of Gerard, Ray realized he didn’t know how close the male was to him, or how panicked he was going to be since the phone cut off in the middle of the call. But a few minutes later, once he had cleared his mind of all this, he heard a car coming up. Part of his brain prayed it was someone going by who would see him and wouldn’t have a second thought about coming back to check on him. But then he heard a door open and slam shut just as there was a shot of pain under his eye. He didn’t have time to hide it all so he knew it was all going to be showing. This would be the first time anyone saw him like this. He wished he could have covered it but then he heard a loud gasp and a voice.   
“Ray! Fuck are you okay?!” The voice spoke up. Gerard. It must have been his car he could hear.   
“I’m fine.” The curly haired male mumbled out although to look at, no one would believe this. He looked like he had been in a fight. A bruise had started to fade off his cheek although another was still dark under his eye like it was fresh. As was the one on his ribs that was hidden under his shirt plus he imagined more he couldn't see for now or even feel the pain of yet. The adrenaline from it all had already left him so now he was mostly stuck in the feeling of pain coming in radome strikes. He stood up from the ground and stumbled a little when he did as he felt a tad lightheaded.   
Gerard noticed him stumble and swiftly moved over to his side to help support him. “What the hell happened to you, sunshine?” He asked as he helped the curly haired male into the car, once he was inside it, Gerard grabbed the bag he had been using as a makeshift pillow and stuffed it into his car in the backseat. Ray still hadn’t responded but it wasn’t because how Gerard had said what he did upset him, he was hurting and slightly spaced out from his side throbbing with pain now that he had upset it. Gerard made his way to the driver’s side and slid into the car looking at Ray for a minute. “What happened to you?” He asked, finally breaking the silence in the car. His radio had been turned off and the only sound filling the car before this had been the sounds of their breathing.   
“I...I’ll tell you once we get your place.” Ray mumbled out as he sat up making his curls fall to cover his face in fear or Gerard looking too long at them and taking him to the hospital to make sure it wasn’t something worse than just the bruise showing up on his skin. “I’m fine.” He mumbled out looking out the window but then realizing his reflection showed the bruise on his face and looked away once more. Ray felt so bad that he hadn’t told his best friend about this before but he didn’t want to make Gerard stress over it because it was just nothing to him.   
But after a few minutes, he felt a hand slide across and grab onto his. He looked down to see the pale skin resting on top of his own. Neither of them said anything about this as the pale skinned male drove. It wasn’t something odd for them. It was common even. They were close, many times they were asked if they were dating because they acted so close. Which is a little of what had formed the situation that Ray had just gotten himself out of.   
“I love you.” He spoke to break the silence.   
Gerard’s heart thudded against his chest like it was trying to break out when he heard those three simple words. And then he remembered, the male most likely only meant it in a platonic way, he forced his heart to calm down before speaking again. “I love you too, sunshine.” He flashed the male a little smile and then looked back to the road.   
After a couple minutes of driving, he stopped the car at his house. He got out after squeezing Ray’s hand and then grabbed his bag from the backseat by the time Ray had gotten out of the car. He was walking slowly and holding a hand loosely at his side Gerard noticed as he walked behind him. Once the door had shut, Gerard spoke up. “Alright. Spill it. What’s up with the bruise on your face and you holding onto your side like that?” He wasn’t going to stop asking until Rsy told him the truth.   
“Look for yourself,” the male with a mess of curls said as he tugged his shirt off his head, wincing as he held his arms up to take it off fully. He let his arms fall back to his sides as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.   
A soft gasp left Gerard’s mouth as he stepped forward looking him over. He saw the start of what was bound to be a painful bruise. One that also stuck around for a while he could imagine. Then he looked up to see the one fading off his cheek. He touched it softly to make sure this all wasn’t just some joke. That he was really seeing his best friend and crush standing before him with bruises. Gerard didn’t dare touch the one under his eye as he knew it would hurt.   
“What happened?”  
“It’s nothing…”  
“No something happened, tell me what it was!” The pale male spoke his voice rising a little as he spoke the last few words.  
“Delia…” His voice was just above a whisper as he broke the silence that had been forming between the two males. “She’d get angry over something I did and this would happen. But it’s fine. I shouldn’t have done that stuff…” He spoke trying to force a smile onto his face. Although he knew Gerard could see through it. “But I couldn’t take it past tonight. She...she said something and I couldn’t stand being around her anymore. I had to leave.” He tugged his shirt back on wincing again as he did. He let out a small sigh as his arms fell back to his sides stopping the pain from being as strong. “She brought you into it. And called you something I’ve seen you full on swing on people for and it escalated more and more until I had to go.” Ray confessed as he trailed behind Gerard, who was headed to his bathroom to help Ray take care of anything that could be worse than a bruise. “Delia kept getting angry and yelling at me because of how we act around each other and that everyone things we’re dating. And it doesn’t help she knows you’re gay so she uses that to back up I’m dating you behind her back and that you turned me to be ‘like you’.” He added the air quotes as he slipped into the small room with his best friend.   
Gerard was gay. That was no secret, as soon as he could be out of the closet he was. Sometimes he had subtle things about it, like a button Ray had gotten him that said “let’s get one thing straight, I’m not”, and other times it wasn’t so subtle. “I can’t turn you gay.” He spoke rolling his eyes. ‘Although I’d love it if you were.’ He thought to himself as he started to make sure there were no cuts in any of the bruises on Ray’s face. “You should have told someone sooner. I guess you were covering them in makeup so we wouldn’t see them?” He asked and got an answer in the form of a small nod. Once Gerard had finished cleaning off his bruises, he hugged tightly to the darker skinned male. “I love you, Ray.” He mumbled softly. Which was shocking as he usually only called him sunshine.  
“I love you more, Gerard.” He mumbled back hugging onto his friend trying not to cry.   
“Did you bring any clothes in your bag? It felt super light.”  
“Not that I could really sleep in. It’s a pair of jeans and T-shirt, all I could grab was a couple things. I managed to get my phone, it and a couple things you had given me.” He spoke with a small smile at the end knowing he saved the memories.   
“You can borrow some of mine.” The dark haired male spoke brushing off the thoughts of Ray in his clothing. Once they made it to the bedroom, he grabbed a T-shirt and pair of pajamas pants and tossed them on the edge of the bed by Ray. Gerard fell onto his bed and curled up on his side of it after discarding his hoodie once more. He watched the shadowed back of Ray as he started to underdress down to his boxers. It wasn’t like they hadn’t changed in front of each other before so neither of them minded. Although his face blushed pink as he watched the skin come into view, since his mind was running laps with this thought. He forced himself to look away as Ray finished getting dressed.   
Ray climbed into the bed by Gerard and tugged the covers up over himself. They had shared the same bed together so it was no big deal to either of them. But Ray looked over to Geard and felt his heart start to race. But in a good way. He smiled a little seeing Gerard look at him and start blushing.   
“Yeah?”   
“Nothing.” Ray spoke, shaking his head a little as he glanced away.   
The silence started to filter into the room once more as they lay there until one of them spoke up.   
“Ray? I can’t keep this secret any longer.” He confessed as he looked to the curly haired male in the darkened bedroom. “I love you. I have for so long.. I can’t keep hiding it anymore. I understand if you don’t like me back I just needed to say it. I don’t imagine you do like me back because your not ga-”  
He was cut off by the feeling of lips on his own. They both melted into the kiss only pulling away when they needed air. “I love you too, Gerard. I just didn’t know how to let the feelings out because I was with Delia and she would have killed me to know I liked a guy let alone my best friend.” He said with a small smile.   
“I love you…” Gerard spoke with a large smile as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ray so they were cuddling.   
“I love you more.” He spoke softly, wrapping his arms around the others back and kissed his head softly.


End file.
